lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunga
Bunga is Kion's best friend, and a member of The Lion Guard. His name means 'foolish person'. Appearance Bunga's body is shown to be of a good build, and has a gray-blue fur all over, with a darker patch across his belly. His claws on both his hands and feet are of a more dark royal blue color. Under his arms is pure white fur. This fur color is also present across his back, and continues all the way up to his forehead. His eyes are black, with thick black eyebrows. His ear lobes are pink, and his nose is brown. Some slightly darker freckles can be found on either side of his face. He also appears to have a slight overbite. He is also shown to have a mark like Kion on his left arm, in a brighter tint. Personality Bunga is described as being fearless. His name means 'foolish person' in Swahili. Judging by that and his facial expressions, it is possible that he runs into danger a little too quickly, without thinking things through. Since he called Simba a scaredy cat in which he may not have much respect for his elders. In the first major clip, Bunga is seen leaping into danger without considering the consequences, also attempting to take on a hyena. Trivia *His catchphrase, Zuka Zama, means 'Pop up and dive in'.http://abcnews.go.com/Entertainment/exclusive-scenes-lion-guard/story?id=35109280 Behind the scenes Gallery Artwork LG 04.jpg|Early concept Meet-the-new-guard.jpg|Early book art Lion-Guard-1000x562.jpeg|Group Kion-potp.jpg|Early book design of Bunga Bunga.png|The first known image of Bunga Screenshots Lionguard110.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard109.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard106.png|Midair with a giraffe Lionguard111.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard105.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard104.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard103.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard102.png|Heading towards Ono's flock Lionguard098.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard092.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard087.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard082.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard081.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard080.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard079.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard078.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard075.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard073.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard072.png|Hi There! Lionguard071.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard062.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard064.png|Bunga riding Fuli Lionguard065.png|Bunga riding Fuli Lionguard060.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard059.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard057.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard056.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard055.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard054.png|Tickling Kion Lionguard053.png|Tickling Kion Lionguard052.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard051.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard049.png|Bunga playing with Kion Lionguard048.png|Peering down at the Outlands Lionguard043.png|Peering down at the Outlands Lionguard045.png|Getting ready to jump! Lionguard044.png|Getting ready to jump! Lionguard042.png|Getting ready to jump! Lionguard041.png|Getting ready to jump! Lionguard037.png|Getting ready to jump! Lionguard038.png|Jumping off the cliff Lionguard036.png|Bunga gets stuck Lionguard034.png|Bunga gets stuck Lionguard033.png|Bunga gets stuck Lionguard031.png|Bunga in the Outlands Lionguard030.png|Bunga in the Outlands Lionguard029.png|Mission... Complete? Lionguard027.png|Mission... Complete? Lionguard025.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard024.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard020.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard018.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard019.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard023.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard021.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard017.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard013.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard010.png|LUNCH!!! Lionguard009.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard005.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard006.png|Bunga & the Hyenas Lionguard007.png|See ya! Thelionguard65.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard54.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard53.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard51.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard50.png|Bunga leaps onto a hyena Thelionguard47.png|Bunga leaps into action Thelionguard35.png|Bunga and the group dash into action Thelionguard33.png|Bunga and the group dash into action Thelionguard30.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard22.png|Bunga and Kion Thelionguard13.png|Bunga and the group Thelionguard12.png|Bunga and Kion Thelionguard09.png|Bunga gives Kion a hi-five Thelionguard10.png|Bunga gives Kion a hi-five Thelionguard06.png|Bunga and Kion Thelionguard08.png|Bunga surrounded by fish Thelionguard05.png|Hakuna Matata Thelionguard04.png|Hakuna Matata Thelionguard03.png|Bunga and Kion Thelionguard02.png|Bunga and Kion Excited-bunga.png|Excited Bunga! Groupt.png|Kion, Rafiki, Bunga and Simba Kionbungas.png|Kion and Bunga Simba-raf-ki-bu.png|Kion, Rafiki, Bunga and Simba Simbbunki.png|Simba needs a word with Kion Lionguard-group.png Lionguard-crew.png Atoppriderock.png Bunga-kion-bao.png Kion-bunga-simba.png Kionvsbunga.png Playtime.png Simba-bunga-kion-kiara.png Links Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Pridelanders